His Toy
by Pretty Dead Doll
Summary: Kagamine Rin got into a little trouble at her old school and had to transfer to a new school were she meets the school play boy Hatsune Mikuo. Mikuo takes a liking to Rin and decides to make her his new toy. Srry not good with summaries. MikuoxRin. Im fixing and changing a few things in Ch. 1.
1. Chapter 1: New Student

**Hey Mina-san! Its Alyss here just letting everyone know that this is the NEW version of Ch. 1. After many people questioning some of stuff i decided to improve a few things so I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think ^-^ Thanks for everyones support and encouragement. I love you all and you guys are the best~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid sadly -n- **

**Warning: There is some adult and mature content in this Fic so I suggest that if you are not matured enough to read this stuff to leave. Thank you.**

* * *

_**~Chapter 1~**_

_Class 2-A. Well here I go._

The door to the classroom slid open as a short blonde haired girl with features of a porcelain doll and brilliant blue eyes, walks through. Softly shutting the door behind her, she made her way to were the blue haired teacher was standing. She could feel the eyes of the class staring at her making her even more nervous than what she already was.

She felt as though she was a cat amongst a crowd of hungry dogs. She didn't understand why she had to transfer school. Well she did understand why, but what happened was a trivial matter. She accidently got shoved into another girl that was walking down the stairs and broke the girls arm when they were welcomed with arms open by the cold hard tiles of the floor.

The girl told the headmaster of the private school Rin attended that she had pushed her down on purpose telling him the she had told her it was her own fault for standing in her way and began to make up lies about how she was bullied by Rin every day and that if she ever said anything she'll make sure she never talks again.

Rin knew who this girl was; she belonged to a group called "The Queen's Court". It was consisted of the most beautiful and popular girls in school and she was the leader, the "Queen" of the group. The girl that had the broken arm had a deep hatred for her ever since her boyfriend broke up with her because he fell in love with Rin.

Rin always had a huge crush on him since the first day she bumped into him and dropped her books. He helped her collect them handing them back saying he was sorry and that he should've been paying attention. She fell in love with him at first sight.

She was new at school and when she nervously asked if he could show her around a little bit. He gave her a smile that could make even an emo kid happy. She still remembered the words he said. "It would be an honor, Hime-Sama."

Those words cause her to blush madly. He lead her around the campus telling her where each of the classrooms were located, he escorted her to her classroom the first day and found out that they both were classmates. That made her all the more happy, but she never told him how she felt.

He was the school idol, the number one most popular guy in school and he just so happened to be the "King" of the school, Rei Kagene. They lived in two different worlds. He was the "King" and she was but a "peasant". When he confessed she thought it had been some sort of sick joke but it wasn't and they began to date.

But because of the "Queen" being jealous, she was kicked out of the private school saying that she was a violent child and that they did not tolerate misbehavior at the school. She and Rei are still dating but at times Rin feels lonely that she won't be able to see him when they go to class or be able to have lunch on the roof. Rin also couldn't help but feel worried that he might dump her for some other girl at school.

"Class I know it's a little late in the school year for us to have a new student but, please welcome Kagamine Rin."

She was dragged back to reality when the teacher introduced her to her new classmates. Already she felt a little unwelcomed by the girls but she could feel the guy's eyes wandering over her body like a predator would his prey.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you all, please take care of me." Rin said softly as she gave a polite bow.

The blue haired teacher glanced around the room looking for a place to seat her. Noticing that all the desks were occupied, he gave a slight frown not wanting to have to make her stand half the class till they can get another desk.

Its times like this he wished he had a larger classroom each year the number of students in his class increase and he's running out of room to seat them. To her luck there was on last desk near the window in the back of the room where a pair of teal eyes were watching her every move.

"Kagamine-san, plea-" Rin's soft voice cut him off mid-sentence "Please, just call me Rin, Kaito-sensei." He smiled and patted her head gently "Rin-chan then, please take a seat next to Mikuo-kun in the back there."

"Hai" was her only reply as she quickly found her seat and took out a notebook and pencil.

Even though her new classmates eyes have stopped staring had her, she could still feel someone looking at her. She turned her head to the side to meet the teal eyes of none other than the school play boy, Hatsune Mikuo.

He looked like an idol with a face that makes any woman jealous and his teal hair that looked so soft and the teal eyes that make any girl weaken in her knees. She couldn't help but drown in them. His lips looked as though they would feel as soft as silk.

She wanted to know what they would feel like on her lips and unconsciously licked her suddenly dry lips. He gave her one of his signature smiles as he noticed she was staring at his lips knowing exactly what she was thinking.

His knowing smile cause a deep blush to creep upon her face. She noticed that she was staring and quickly turned her head back to the front of the classroom. His eyes still watching her profile with a smile.

'Stop! Don't think like that you already have a wonderful boyfriend remember?' Rin felt butterflies begin to form in her stomach as she tried to calm herself. She felt as though she was going to burst at any moment. Glancing back at the teal haired boy he licked his lips in a slow motion that caused her to become aroused.

'Oh kami what is he doing to me? I have Rei so stop thinking perverted things!' Rin began to fight with her inner self.

Mikuo gave an inward smirk as his eyes roamed her body taking in her form. 'Cute and shy. She looks just like a doll. Though she has small breast she does have a nice figure I have to say.' Mikuo preferred girls with larger breast like Luka and Haku yet something about this blonde haired girl made him want to ravish her body making her scream out his name as he drove her to the brink of ecstasy.

'Hmm, I wonder if she's still a virgin. Even though she looks as innocent as a flower they sometimes have hidden thorns. With her looks and body some guy must've already had the pleasure of taking her virginity. None the less, she'll make an amusing toy to play with.' He gave a smirk thinking about all the fun he could have with her.

"Rin-chan, are you okay? Your face is red, do u have a fever?" the worried voice of the blue haired teacher snapped both Rin and Mikuo back to reality as she realized Kaito was standing in front of her desk with a worried look etched on his face.

"I-I'm fine, Kaito-sensei."

"You sure?"

He lightly touched her head checking to make sure she wasn't lying. He gave a sigh of relief as she was indeed fine. He couldn't help but worry about his students. At times he would seem like a mother hen worrying over her chicks. He gave her a smile and proceeded with his lecture.

Rin let out a sigh of relief her-self. She had managed to hide her arousal from her teacher and calm her-self a little. She continued to tell her-self that she already had someone and didn't have the right to check out other guys even if he was so damn attractive.

The teal haired boy growled at the teacher who was finishing up his lecture. 'How dare he touch what I claim as mine! But I'll let it slide this one time'. Not many people knew that Kaito-sensei actually had a thing for high school girls and guys too, though he never showed it.

That's probably why he even became a teacher. He had slept with a few of the girls at school including boys. Len Kagamine was his so called "favorite" student. Len was an open bi at school and had come onto Mikuo a couple of times but stopped after Mikuo announced to him that he was straight.

Looking at Rin now kind of resembled him in many ways, the blonde hair, blue eyes, healthy pale skin and a petite body. Soon Mikuo began to get lost in his thoughts forgetting the time.

Time for Rin seemed to fly by fast as the bell ending first hour rang. "Alright class, don't forget your projects are due tomorrow. Stand. Bow" the blue haired teacher said making his exit. The student began to move into the social groups and began chattering amongst each other as they waited for the next teacher to arrive. Rin sat in her desk starting to doodle in her notebook.

Rin could hear most of the students conversations all of them about her. One group of boys were talking about how cute and perfect her body was and making bets on who can get her first. The others groups were discussing how alike her and Len Kagamine.

"Hey, don't you guys think she looks a lot like Len-Kun?"

"Yeah, she's like a girl versions of him."

"Do you think they're twins?"

"Nah can't be. I've known Len for a while and he never mentioned any sister let alone a twin sister. But then again he never did talk about his family and I never been to his house before either."

Indeed Rin was Len's twin sister. They looked like mirrored versions of each other but their personalities were different in many ways. Rin was a quiet, unsocial shy type but at times energetic with her friends which were only two minus her boyfriend. Len however was very active and wasn't shy at all he was a social butterfly who could get along with anyone and no one could hate him.

Rin too engrossed in her thoughts and drawing was too distracted to notice a group of girls swarming toward her desk. A hand came into view, slamming her notebook out of her hands and on to the desk. Rin looked up to meet the gold eyes of an enraged Neru.

"Umm h-hello" Rin couldn't help but stutter as the blonde before her glared daggers into her.

"Don't 'hello' me bitch! Don't get too caught up in the thought that you might have a chance with Kaito-sensei. He's mine, I saw him first. I just wanted to let you know that if you try to get close to Kaito-sensei I will beat you to a pulp." Neru said her face two centimeters from Rin's.

"Huh?" Rin tilted her head looking innocent. She didn't mean to do it, it was a natural thing that she did.

"Don't try to act cute and innocent with me! You know what I'm talking about! You were blushing like wild fire when he touch you!"

Memories of earlier flashed through Rin's head as she realized now what the girl standing in front of her was talking about. If Rin knew one thing it was to beware of crazed fan girls.

"Oh no you got it wrong see, Kaito-sensei was just checking to see if I had a fever and I was blushing because of something else." Rin said nervously to the blonde.

"And what was that something else?"

"I was blushing because of..." Rin stopped herself just in time to think about what she was about to say. 'No I can't say I was blushing because of Hatsune-kun.'

"Because of?" Neru asked almost impatiently.

"I was...ummm thinking about my boyfriend." She said softly. She had managed to cover up the true reason she was blushing. Well for now at least.

"Don't worry Neru-chan. As if Kaito-sensei would go for a flat-chested child like her." Came her friend Gumi's snide remark. Haku just nodded in agreement trying to calm down their friend before too much attention was drawn to them. Haku wasn't one to bully others she was nice and friendly but she always follow the one she loved unconditionally. (A/N: Haku loves Neru)

They didn't want Neru getting into any more trouble than what she already was. Neru had already been in seven fights in a period of three weeks. The principal had told her one more fight and she'll be suspended for three weeks and not be allowed to attend the trip to the hot springs they were going on in two weeks.

Even though they did not wish their friend to get in trouble, that didn't seem to stop them from poking fun at Rin. They kept making fun of her lack of breast taunting her that no guy would want to be seen with a child.

Their words piercing Rin's heart yet she had managed to stop the tears that were threating to fall. (A/N: When I say them im talking mostly about Gumi and Neru. Like I said before Haku's not one to bully)

Rin was angry and hurt by the girl's words. It made her think why Rei even asked her out or why he's even staying with her. 'Did he do it out of pity? Was it really a joke? Did "she" set this whole thing up?' The thoughts of that possibility started to make Rin all the more sad and helpless.

No matter where she went she was always tease on how small her breasts where. True she didn't have Cs or Ds like all the other girls her age but she wasn't flat-chested, she had a perfect size so she thought, a 34B.

The girls taunting began to grow on Rin's nerves as her anger pushed back all her sad thoughts. 'So what if I don't have big breasts. It's better than having cheap, fake, silicone boobs!' Oh did she wish she could just tell them off like that but being who she is she just sat there, her anger rising every second the girl's mouths open to shot out another crude comment.

Rin didn't know how much she could take before she exploded with rage. She didn't have to wonder any longer. The next words that came out of the green haired girl's mouth sent her over the edge and all restraints she had on her anger vanished.

"ENOUGH!" Rin screamed slamming her hands on her desk violently standing her head tilted down as her bangs shielded her eyes.

The three girls laughed and all of the class had fallen silent as the eyes of the students fell upon Rin. The stunned girls quickly shook of their shock expressions and started with their teasing again.

"Awww look girls, we mad the poor little baby mad" Gumi said. "It's okay one day you'll hopefully grow big boobs like ours." She said pushing out her chest for emphasis.

Rin's fist curled into balls as her rage was just itching to get out. Oh how she wished to strangle them and make them beg for their lives but, she wasn't like that, she doesn't believe in using violence to solve her problems but oh were these girls just asking to get their ass kicked. So she decided to give them a taste of their own medicine.

"Like hell I want cheap silicone implants like yours! You're a slutty hoe who can't even get a guy without putting out!"

'So the kitty does have claws…this could be interesting~'

"What the Fuck did you just say you bitch!" Gumi smacked Rin across the face with full force. Thankfully to Rin Gumi wasn't that strong so the impact wasn't as bad as she had thought. Before the girls could say another word a pair of large hands wrapped around Rin's body groping her breast, squeezing them firmly.

The girl's voices ceased as she stiffened as her body met a taller harder body standing behind her. "Who?" was all Rin could manage to say as the hands groping her breast squeezed more roughly which earned a moan to pass Rin's lips.

A smirk adored the teal haired boy at the sound of her pleasure. "Does this feel good Kitten?" his voice husky and laced with lust. He leaned in closer to her ear licking and nibbling on the already sensitive flesh. "Or should I squeeze a little more hard?" He did just that.

A louder moan was dying to be release but Rin wouldn't let it. Her face grew bright red at the predicament she was in. she could feel his hot breath against her neck as she tightly closed her eyes. Mikuo noticed this still continuing his plan on making her his toy.

"Hmm does me touching you turn you on, Rin~Chan?"

'His voice sounds so sexy saying my name. Wait wha…' her thoughts were chased away when she felt his teeth graze her neck. He began trailing butterfly kisses down her neck nipping her skin lightly every now and then causing her skin to become more sensitive.

"You taste good, Rin~Chan." He whispered seductively in her ear causing her to become almost entranced state of pleasure. "Mind if I take you?" Rin could feel her pantie getting wetter each time he trailed his fingers gently across her skin as his mouth took to her slender neck.

At this point Rin had lost all common sense on where they were and the predicament she was in, all she knew was that her body craved him and need I dare say it needed him. Mikuo trailed a lone hand up her thigh gently tracing his hand in a circling motion on her inner upper thigh and then venturing closer to her core.

Rin's moans and breath began to get loader and heavy letting everyone know that she was horny and in heat. The girls by now were getting turned on watching the scene before them play out. Three boys from their class started whispering how they could help them get off. Normally they wouldn't be as willing to let just anyone have them but at this moment they did not care as long as it was a good fuck.

"See isn't this nice? If you allow me I'll give you the most pleasurable orgasm you'll ever have." his voice dripping with lust.

Pulling back her pink lacey panties he slowly inserted two fingers into her already dripping wet core. Rin moaned out a gasp of shock and pleasure as she felt the two fingers glide into her making her even wetter.

Mikuo's hands came to a stop as he felt the barrier still intact giving way to the fact that Rin was still indeed a virgin. He grinned at the thought slowly pulling out his fingers turning Rin around to trace his soaked digits across her lips before capturing them with his own.

Rin could feel Mikuo's tongue demanding entrance and unconsciously accepted, feeling his grin widen as his tongue darted in exploring every corner of her mouth. It wasn't till her bra clasp came undone that she realized what was happening, shoving Mikuo away and smacking him hard across the face.

He didn't say anything but just looked at her, void of any kind of expression. She slowly and hesitantly backed away in fear that he might strike her back.

'Oh no, way to go Rin you got him mad.' She gulped noticing him slowly stalking towards her. She suddenly found her-self backed up against the wall. She knew now that it was hopeless to try to escape so she just stood there watching as he came to a stop 1 inch away from her.

"So that's the way the kitty wants to play I think it's time to show the kitty who's master around here."

Rin's eyes looked to each of her classmates begging them to help her but to no aveil they all just stood there staring at the situation before them with amusment.

Mikuo grabbed her wrists pulling her closer to him but this time instead of kissing her like before he spun her around, roughly pushing her up against the window using her ribbon to bind her hands behind her back.

Slipping off his tie he used it to to blindfold her before lifting her over his shoulder and exiting the class. Rin could hear the giggles and whispers coming from her classmates all them about her.

"Let me go and put me down now!" Rin began to kick her legs wildly in hopes of hitting her target.

A hand came down hard across her butt causeing the small blonde to meep in shock and slight pain stopping her useless attempts.

The teal haired boy grinned in satisfaction at her defeat as he continued carrying her through the school halls till they had come to a room used as the student council office. After walking in, he closed the door shut locking it so that she could not escape him.

Suddenly Rin felt herself falling, shutting her eyes tightly waiting for the impact she knew was to come. But instead of feeling the hard tiles of the floor she felt a softness of a couch. She could hear the teal haired boy walking around making her all the more nervous.

"What do you plan to do to me?" Her voice came out shaky.

"Don't worry I'll try to be gentle but then again I make no promises."

Rin could just imagine the giant grin the boy must have etched across his face. Oh how she wanted to just smack it right off his face but with her hands bound she was helpless.

Rin gave a slight meep as the boy shoved her to lie back down on the couch climbing on top of her straddling her body. Rin began to panic as she tried with all her strength to push him off her.

He teasingly trailed his hand up the length of her leg till he came to meet the hem of her skirt. Licking and nipping at her neck and ears, his hand ventured under the blonde's skirt. Reaching her panties, Mikuo slowly slid them down her legs revealing her dripping wet core to him.

Panic rose in the small girl beneath him as she once again tried to scream for help. Crying she begged him to stop and let her go but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

Annoyed with her screaming he finished removing her panties shoving them into her mouth muffeling her screams. Looking down at the girl Mikuo licked his lips trailing his fingers lightly against womanhood leaning down towards her ear.

"So my little kitten, let's start the training shall we?"

* * *

_**Please R&R **_

_**-Alyss Vanity**_

_**The Pretty Dead Doll**_


	2. Chapter 2: Punishment and Lessons

**Ello everyone and Happy New Years~! I've finally finished Ch.2 XD after so long. I'm so srry I couldn't post it earlier but like I said before some idiot stole my USB and I had to restart from scratch so I'll be starting on making ch. 3 tomorrow. If you go on my profile page at the bottom you can find out what stories I'm gonna be working on and the possible dates I'll be posting and updating them. Thank you all for waiting so damn long to read this ch. all your reviews and PMs helped encouraged me to keep writing. **

**A few of you asked me how long will I be making this story so I just wanted to say that I honestly don't know I told Rurichiyo-chan that I might make it like 10 to 12 chaps maybe even more depending on the reviews and how many followers and favorites I get. **

**Ps. I'm also looking for a Beta Reader so if there are any of you willing to read all kind of different categories, genres and ratings please PM me and let me know.**

**Thanks and enjoy Ch.2 :3**

* * *

_**~Chapter 2~**_

"So my little kitten, let's start the training shall we?"

He gave a slight laugh as his smirk surpassed that of a Cheshire cat's at the way her body trembled at his very touch. Getting an idea he removed his hand from the blonde's core sitting up.

"But first, I do believe a punishment is in order for the way you treated me earlier."

Rin laid there scared of what he might do to her. She felt him lift her of the couch forcefully. Sitting down on the couch he bent her over his knees pushing her skirt up exposing her ass.

Stricken with fear of what she knew was to come to she began squirming around in an attempt to prevent her spanking. His arm holding her down prevented her from even moving an inch as she began to cry.

Her muffled cries only exciting him more, he gently rubbed her ass before raising his hand and bringing it down hard against her bare flesh.

"I think 19 spanks should suffice, don't you think?"

Rin's cries only grew louder as he began to repeatedly spank her each harder then the last leaving behind a bright red handprint in its wake.

Biting down hard on her makeshift gag Rin cried softly wishing that the pain will be over soon. Her butt was already hurting as though she was stabbed with thousands of needles and she didn't know how much longer she could take it.

Luckily for her Mikuo gave one last hard smack to her bottom before sitting her upright in his lap wrapping and arm around her waist petting her hair as if she was his favorite pet.

"Now let's move on to your training."

Removing her make shift gag and blindfold he let them fall to the floor taking her chin in his hand making her look straight at him. Leaning closer he roughly pressed his lips against hers forcing his tongue into her mouth.

Breaking away he slowly licked her bottom lip nipping it lightly. He re-adjusted her so that she was straddling him.

"For today's lesson we will start with the basics. Firstly, you belong to me now-"

"I don't belong to you" Rin said getting angry. She was no one's property and there is no way in hell she would be his.

Gripping her chin tightly he looked into her glaring eyes. "Do I need to punish you again?"

The fire in Rin's eyes went out quickly, being replaced with horror. Mikuo noticed the change in attitude and grin wolfishly at her.

"Good. Now as I was saying you are mine now and if you defy me in any way I'll have to give you a stern punishment. Depending on the defiance each punishment will be different. Understand?"

Rin gave a slight nod. "Good." He flashed her is signature smile before continuing with his task at hand.

He let go of her chin moving his hand under her shirt tracing little invisible shapes on her stomach that caused her to squirm in his lap. Rin stopped her squirms when she felt something hard rubbing against her ass immediatly becoming ridgid in his arms.

"Heh Heh. Like what you feel?" Mikuo look at the innocent girl sitting on his laps, watching her scared expression. He couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Don't worry I'm not that much of an ass. I rather you come to me willingly rather then forcefully." Mikuo reassure her.

Rin looked disbelievingly at the older boy. "You w-won't? Y-you promise?"

Mikuo was knowned to fuck any girl he wanted even if they didn't want him. But now something was different. He looked at the small girl in front of him.

'Why did i just say that is it that I'm starting to develope feelings for her?' Mikuo couldn't help but wonder why he was acting so differently towards her. He wasn't one to be knowned to be patient for the girl to be ready for him he just forced them.

'Is she so different from all the rest? No she's like any other girl but what fun is it if you break the toy so easily thought.' Mikuo finally decided to leave it at that.

"I promise." came his reply. "But that doesn't mean I won't do anything else to you."

Rin's fears came to life as he flipped them so that she was beneath him again as he began to push up her skirt allowing him access to her virgin core. Mikuo lowered his head to reast in between her legs.

"P-please don't," Rin pleaded watching as the teal hair boy only smirked in delight at the sight before him. "Ple-" before she could finish her sentence she felt the boy bite her inner thigh making a silent gasp escape her pink lips.

"What were you saying?" Mikuo couldn't hold back the amusement in his voice as her watch the blonde's breath start to get heavy.

"I said p-please d-"

Again Rin could feel the boys teeth dig gently into her thigh closer to her virgina then the last. She could feel her body start to tremble but this time not from fear but from...pleasure and excitment?

Mikuo took note of this and continued to toy with her even more. He began to nip and suck at the tender flesh of her thighs.

Rin let out soft mewls and moans as she arched her back at the pleasure she was given. All thoughts of making him stop escaped her and she felt herself wanting more.

Mikuo stopped his abuse on her inner thights and quickly sat up with a slight grin on his face. He looked at Rin's flushed face and lust daze eyes and mentally patted him-self on the back.

"Since you don't want me to I guess we can stop right here." Mikuo stood up off the couch and started off towards the desk.

"Wait. Please..." Rin voice was soft and hard to hear even at a close range but even so Mikuo heard it loud and clear.

"Please what?"

"Please...don't stop."

"But I thought you wanted me to stop. You were begging me earlier to so now I gave you what you wanted." Mikuo walked behind the desk opening one of the drawer and pulling something out and shoving it into his pocket.

"Please I'm begging you don't stop." Rin was rubbing her thighs together in hopes to rid herself of the heat she felt between her legs.

"Hmmm try to convice me to continue where I left you." Mikuo walked back to the couch sitting back in his seat turning slightly to watch the blonde haired girl.

Rin sat up the best she could and hazily looked into his eyes her breath uneven as the heat between her legs grew more unbearable. "Please continue, Master."

Those words that passed her lips made Mikuo grin wolfishly at her before leaning over her cupping her chin. "Very good. Just for that I'll make sure to be extra gentle."

He brought her lips to meet his in a heated kiss. Shyly Rin opened her mouth slightly allowing his tongue access to which Mikuo hungerly took advantage of. He could taste the strawberry jam she had eaten earlier for breakfast on her tongue.

His hand had found its way to the folds of her dripping wet virgina as he teased the tiny bundle of nerves. Pinching and pulling gently making her moan louder into his mouth.

After he was satisfied with that he dipped one finger into her reaching her hymen and slowly pulling out before going back in being careful not to break it.

Mikuo broke the kiss for some much needed air for the both of them as he added another digit pumping them faster into her.

His free hand found it way under her shirt teasing and pleasuring the tiny buds of her breast.

Her moans started to escalade filling the room. Rin quickly took noticed of her voiced pleasure and attempted to keep her voice down which prove to be a difficult task with Mikuo hiting her sweet spot continuousl making her cry out in pure bliss.

Mikuo could only grin in victory as he watch her wilther away in pleasure as he pumped his fingers in and out of her at a rapid pace. He lowered his head to rest in the crook of her neck, trailing his tongue up her pale skin till he reached her ear giving it a slight nip.

"Scream my name, say who you belong to." The teal haired boys voice rang in Rin's ear.

He then moved back to her neck biting down roughly and sucking on on the flesh till it left a nice read mark that will soon become bruised later on. His other hand pinching and pulling her nipples.

The was the final straw for Rin. Her back arched as she came hard screaming to the world the boy's name that gave her her climax letting everyone know just who it was that she now belonged to.

Satisfied and pumped into her a few more times before slowly pulling out his fingers that were coaxed in her juices. Rin wimpered at the lose of his fingers but didn't have enough energy to say anything.

She hazily looked at him and watched as he sexually licked her juices of his fingers. She could help blush bright red and quickly turned her head away from him as she felt the heat begin to pool up again.

Mikuo reached into his pocket and pulled out the thing he took out of his desk. He smiled at it before forcing Rin, who was still coming down from her high, to look back at him bring their lips to meet in a gentle but passionate kiss.

He quickly used this chance to wrap the thing around her neck, braking away from the kiss. After he finished putting the thing on her he sat back to look at it.

Rin's mind was to busy trying to figure out what the fuck just happened to realize what Mikuo was doing. It wasn't till she hear a _click_ when she realize what was going on.

She could feel something fastened around her neck, it was tight enough that it didn't hang but still lose enough so that she could breath. She quickly began to panic.

_Jingle Jingle_

Mikuo's laugh filled the room and Rin stilled using what strength she had to sit up watching the sight before her. There the boy who molested her sat laughing so much he had tears in his eyes.

'He looks sexy when he smiles and laughs like that. Wait what?! Did I just seriously think that? Oh god, Rin whats happening to you? He practically molested you and you are sitting here thinking about how sexy he is when he laughs?'

Rin was taken from her thoughts as the boys laughing died down.

"Relax it's just a collar I had made that has a bell on it that way everyone knows you mine and that way no one can touch you except me."

He reached out and gently began to stroke her hair. Unconciously Rin leaned into his hand that was petting her, almost like a kitten would when the owner scratches them behind the ear.

Realizing what she had just done, she moved her head away from his hand and glared at him. "Take it off of me know. I'm not some kind of animal you can make a pet. Now take it off!"

Amused, the boy just sat there for a moment staring at her avoiding he command before making a move to release to binds of her wrists.

Right as the ribbon lossened Rin smacked him hard across the face stumbling to fix her clothes so that her private areas weren't out on display any longer.

Mikuo just smirked pinning her down again. "Remember your punishment earlier? Im not afraid to bend you back over my knee and spank you till you ass is red and numb. OR maybe I can think of another punishment for you. It's up to you."

Rin just gritted her teeth together and glared up at him. He release his hold on her helping her sit up correctly on the sofa.

"Thats better, now as for taking the collar off the answer is no. Your mine and thats sybolizes it."

"Fine I'll just take it off myself!"

"Go a head and try."

Rin reacher her hand to the back of the collar where the clasp was when she noticed it wasnt an ordinary cat collar. It had a hole where a key was to go to either unlock of lock it.

"What the hell? What kind of collar is this? this isn't funny give me the key now or else!" Rin's temper began to rise and thoughts of punishment fled her mind.

"Or else what?" Mikuo was intrigued by her and her threat. Never had a girl tried to fight back. She was so different from them and he couldn't help but want to tease her more.

"I told you, I had it made speacially for you" He grinned at her tilting her head slightly to meet his eyes "You need a special key to unlock it, unfortunatly for you I seem to have misplaced the key."

Dread filled her eyes as she lowed her hands away from the collar pushing him away. She got off the couch and moved so that she was standing directly in front of him her head lowered so that she was looking at her feet.

Her sudden action had made Mikuo curious as to what she was gonna do. He watched as she got down on her knees with her hands neatly in her lap.

"What do you want me to do in exchange for the key?" Rin quietly asked to ashamed of her self for stooping this low to even look as him.

Mikuo bursted out in laughter once again causing Rin to look up at him. She never ceased to amuse him.

'Hahaha she's just to cute for her own good.' mikuo thought wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Your to cute, you know that? I don't want you to do anything you don't want and even if I did remember where I put the key I still wouldn't have taken the collar off you regardless if you begged me or let me do what I please to you."

He bent over to meet her blue eyes "Now be a good kitty and obey your master" He gave her a slight kiss on the lips causing her to blush and advert her eyes.

"For how long?"

"Hm?" Mikuo tilted his head questioningly.

"For how long do I have to be your 'Toy'?" Rin spat out the last part.

Mikuo leaned back and pretend to think about her question. He looked at her and said "Till I get bored of you or you break and then I'll just find a new toy."

Rin was about to say something back when the door to the student council room opened and a boy with grayish hair walked in and seen the two in a awkward position. Rin was on her her knees in front of mikuo who was leaning back on the couch.

'Omg this can not be happening! I thought he locked the door?! What if this guy walked in while we were...while the boy Mikuo was molesting me. Would he even have helped me or would he have just walked away as if he seen nothing?' Rin's mind was full of so many questions she couldn't keep up with herself anymore.

As if reading her thought Mikuo said "I locked the door but everyone on the student council has a key to the door."

Rin looked up at him then back at the boy standing in the door frame. 'I have to get out of here now.'

"Who's the chick, Mikuo? I haven't seen her before is she new here?" The gray haired boy asked as he made his way to sit on the other sofa across from them.

Rin stood up quickly running towards the door opening it and turning around to stick out her tongue at him and slamming the door shut. Childish but right now she could careless. She ran back down the hallway and made her way back towards the class room.

'I hate him. I hate him. I hate him! I hope he gets hit by a car or bus on his way home!' Rin screamed in her head on her way back to class.

*With Mikuo and the other kid* (You'll find out his name soon)

Mikuo watched as the girl that held his interest escaped him for now, chuckling at her childish act.

He turned back to look at his friend who was relaxing on the couch. "What did you come here for?" Mikuo asked

"I forget." Dell said looking into space.

"Of course you did." Mikuo said giving a slight smile at his friend.

"So seriously who was that girl that just left, Mikuo? She was fucking hot. Did you bang her yet? Was she a good fuck? Hahaha come on man spill it already."

"Yea she just started school today. She's Len's twin sister. And if you must know I did not bang her yet instead I had to administer a punishment and decided that she will be my new toy and pet."

"So thats the girl you were always telling me about? She's a real cutie, you might not want to let her stray away from you to long of someone else might decide to take her."

Mikuo smirked at his friend. "No one is stupid enough to take what is mine, Dell. And even if someone is dtupid enough to try I already have that covered."

Dell laughed "I should have known. hahaha leave it to the student president to make sure everything goes his way."

"You know it. I won't let anyone have her."

"So how long do you plan on playing with her and does Len know about this?" Dell asked.

"I plan to keep her and make her mine. And I've already gotten his permisson to have her if I pleased." Mikuo told the gray haired boy.

Dell got up and went over to the small kitchen, if you can call it that. It had a microwave a mini fridge and cabinets with a counter. Dell pulled out two small glasses from one cabnet and filled them with ice and pulled out a bottle of jack daniels whiskey filling both glass to the top.

He walked back to the lounging area and handed his teal headed friend a glass before sitting back down in his seat setting the bottle of jack on the table and taked a gulp of his.

"So that's why you wanted me to get u a collar. And here I was thinking of something completly different. Hahaha so does she remember you?" Dell asked curiously.

"Nope not one bit."

Dell proped his feet up on the table in front and took another drink of his drink. "That's a bummer."

"Yes it is, but no matter, her not remembering might actually work to my advantage so it's not all bad." Mikuo smirked at his friend taking a sip of his drink, proping his feet on the table also.

"I can't wait to see how you plan goes. Will it be a success or will the high and mighty Playboy fall to his knees in defeat." Dell couldn't help but chuckle at the mere thought of his best friend on his knees.

"Only time can tell." Mikuo said.

"True only time can tell. To your plan on getting the girl." Dell held up his glass and Mikuo followed suite.

"Cheers."

They both sat on each couch continuing to drink and talk more about Mikuo's plan.

* * *

**Don't forget to R&R**

**-Alyss Vanity**


	3. Chapter 3:Remember What?

**Oh mai Ra, I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated sooner DX I seriously ment to but due to family school and social reasons I couldn't find enough time to fix up ch. 3 and post it. I'm on the verge of possibly having to repeat school if I can't finish my 8 classes online and my 7 classes in school this year and next year but im still gonna try to make room for writing more stories so dont think I'm abandoning this story cause I'm not so my updating will be slow so please bare with me.**

**I will also like to thank all of those who helped me out and never lost faith in me through mai disappearance. I love you all c:**

**Anyways, On to the story~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rin or Mikuo or any of the other vocaloids, tho I wish I did.**

**A/N: If you see and grammar errors or things that need to be fixed send me a PM telling me what I need to fix of change. Thanks ^^**

* * *

_**~Chapter 3~**_

"I can't wait to see how your plan goes. Will it be a success or will the high and mighty Playboy fall to his knees in defeat." Dell couldn't help but chuckle at the mere thought of his best friend on his knees.

"Only time can tell." Mikuo said.

"True only time can tell. To your plan on getting the girl." Dell held up his glass and Mikuo followed suite.

"Cheers."

They both sat on each couch continuing to drink and talk more about Mikuo's plan.

*With Rin*

_jingle jingle jingle_

Rin didn't know where she was going. The halls didn't look familiar to her and she couldn't tell which way was the correct way or not. When she was brought to the Student Council room for the first time she was blindfolded so she couldn't see which turns to make or which hallways to go down.

After what seemed like forever to her she found her way back to her classroom. If she was correct it should be 3rd hour so she should have science right now. Rin stared at the door not bothering to open it.

Rin didn't want to go back to class. She didn't want to have to deal with those girls and the rest of the class but she knew she had to, her stuff was still in the classroom.

Maybe she could just pretend to have a headache and go home early? Yea that will work. She took a deep breath as she open the door. She heard the voices quiet down as the teacher and rest of the class turn to look at her.

"You may be?" The teacher asked.

"Umm im Rin Kagamine. Im new here." Rin felt the same as when she first entered the classroom a few hours ago.

Everyone was staring and laughing at her. Some were even talking about what happened earlier and about the collar that is around her neck.

"Ah yes, Kaito-sensei told me about you. He said that Mikuo took you to the infirmary due to a migrane? Is that correct?"

Rin gave her a slight nod.

"Im your science teacher, Luka Megrine by the way." Luka smiled at the girl.

"How are you feeling? any better?" Luka walked over to Rin placing her hand on Rin's forehead checking her temprature.

'Deja vu much' Rin thought. "I'm fi-"

"You still have a slight fever it seems I thinks it's best if you just go home and rest for the day I'll have the other teachers get the work you missed and the notes and have you brother give them to you when he gets home, alright?"

Luka was one of the nicest teachers at the school. She cared deeply for her students and almost mothers them. She sees to that they all understand and are healthy.

Rin just nodded her head and walked to her desk to grab her bag and other stuff.

"How was your time with Mikuo-Kun?" Neru asked crudly.

"I bet Mikuo didnt even fuck her. I mean who would even want to." Gumi said.

Rin just ignored their comments and quickly gathered her stuff before turning around and heading to the front of the class. On her way back up the row Neru and Gumi stuck their leg out tripping her.

Whats the matter? Cat got your tongue or are you just sad because Mikuo-Kun didn't fuck you?" Neru began to laugh softly as the other students who had seen and over heard joined in.

Rin closed her eyes as she began to fall. As reflex Rin held her arms out as an attempt to stop her fall but only managed to injure herself.

Above the sound of students laughing there was a faint sound of a bone poping and a blood curling scream following after it.

Luka turned around to see rin laying on her side hold her arm tightly, tears streaming from her face. The pink haired teacher glared at the two girls who she had no doubt in her mind tripped her for shits and giggles.

She quickly ran to the girls aid screaming for one of the boys to go get a nurse and principal. She craddled Rin in her arms carring her to the front of the class and setting her down on her desk.

"Let me see it real quick." Luka gently asked.

Rin's whole body was shaking in pain as the pain in her arm grew to an unbearable level. She slowly held her arm out to Luka who took it very gently in her hands and look at the swollen and bruised wrist.

The nurse and principal came running in hurring to the injured girl.

"What happened?" Both the principal and nurse asked looking at the blonde hair girl with concern.

"I believe those two girls in the back tripped her when she was walking back up to the front of the class. I heard from other students that the girls were bullying her ever since she got to this school."

The principal looked at the two girls seated in the back of the class and motioned for them both to come to the front.

"Pricipal Hatsune we didn't do it honestly." Neru said in defence.

"Yea she's was being clumbsy and she tripped over her own foot. Why should we get in trouble for that?" Gumi argued.

"Haku, did they trip her or not and don't lie to me." Principal Hastune asked Haku who was sitting there quietly trying to blend into the crowd of students.

Neru and Gumi looked at Haku as if they will hit her if she told him they did it. Haku just shook her head no in fear of their threat becoming reality.

Mr. Hatsune just sighed and said "You two in my office now. no ifs ands or buts about it. Understood?"

The two girls nodded standing up and heading out the door towars the principal's office but not before giving Rin dirty looks.

The nurse led Rin down to the office where they had a doctor that was certified to take x-rays and put on casts.

Luka gave Rin a hug and kiss on the head before she left to the infirmary. Luka turned to the class and looked at Haku.

"It's best to tell the truth and stand up to bullying then sit back and watch it happen. You never know the person you could've helped by speaking up may end up committing suicide and it will weigh on your conscious forever."

Haku look down regretfully while Luka-sensei began reteaching the class.

"Luka-sensei can be real scary and deep sometimes"

"Agreed" a few boys whispered umoungst each other.

"I heard that." Luka said making the boys sit upright in their seats and quite down.

*With Mikuo and Dell*

The council doors opened as a blonde haired boy and blue haired boy walked in shutting the doors behind them in the process.

"Glad you could make it Len and Kaito." Dell said holding up the bottle of Jack. "Care for a drink?"

Kaito shook his head no but that didn't stop Len from making his way over to the two boys who were kicking back and relaxing.

"I'll have some. So what are we talking about?" Len sat on the desk that was used doing paperwork swinging his legs back and forth like a little child would when they were bored.

Kaito brought him a glass of Jack and sat in the desk chair wrapping his arm around the younger boys waist.

"Nothing really we were just talking about your-" Dell was about to say before Len cut him off.

"Hey wats that orange thing on the floor over there?" Len pointed to the object that was laying on the floor just right of the couch Mikuo was occupying.

The three boys looked to see where their fellow council member was pointing and smiled when they realized just what it was. Dell stood up and picked it up walking over to Len.

"What is it? I wanna see." Len was curious to know what it was the boys were smiling and laughing at.

"Hold out you hands and close your eyes, Len." Dell told the blonde boy.

"Why?" Len argued.

"Do you want to see it or not? If so do what I told you and I'll let you see it if not I'll just have to go give it to Mikuo and he can decide wether or not he wants to show you." Dell told him smirking deviously at the small boy.

Len pouted for a moment before closing his eyes and holding out his hands.

The three boys tried to contain their laughs as best as they could as Dell dropped the object of Len's interest in his hands. Dell walked back to his couch and sat down his head propped up on one arm.

Len opened his eyes and held the object up on display. "Why is there orange panties on the floor and ewww why are they all wet? Dell Mikuo did one of you guys steal a girl's panties and masturbate with them or something?"

Dell and Mikuo bursted into a fit of laughters both of them holding their sides. Dell had his head leaning against the arm rest of the sofa smacking the side of it. Mikuo on the other hand was hunched over both of his arms wrapped around him.

Dell was the first to regain composer and answered Len's question. "No we didn't steal them and no we didn't masturbate either. In fact those are your sister's underwear your holding and as for the reason why they're wet don't ask me ask him."

Dell pointed at Mikuo was was still chuckling at the priceless face on Len's face.

"Ewwwww dude what the fuck!" Len quickly dropped the underwear on the floor and tried wiping his hands on the desk in disgust. "Why the hell do you have my sisters underwear laying on the fucking floor?" Len look up at Mikuo who was taking another sip from his drink.

"They're wet cause she kept screaming and I had to use something to gag her and the reason to why theyre here is because I brought her in here for a little 'fun'. If you would have showed up here like ten minutes ago you would've might have seen her."

"I think I'm gonna be sick. Thank god I didn't show up here ten minutes earlier I think I would've killed my self if I had to see my sister fucking you." Len told Mikuo. "And thats a shocker you never bring any girl in here not even your gf's."

"Hahaha don't worry she was fully clothed and I didn't fuck her yet. I didn't want her first time to be a rape so instead I pleasured her. And would you rather have me fuck her in front of the class or in a germ filled bathroom like a two dollar whore?"

Len got off the table and walked around the desk to open one of the drawers and pulling out hand sanitizer putting some on his hands.

"No, if you did fuck my sister like a two dollar whore then I would murder you but Im glad you didn't." Len decided that he no longer wanted to talk about his sister and friend doing sexual thing with each other and changed the subject.

"So what did she say when she saw you again? I remember when we were little she never left your side. Saying that one day you and her are gonna be married." Len asked sitting on kaitos lap playing with his blue hair.

"That's the thing she doesn't remember me." Mikuo said is a hushed voice.

Len stopped what he was doing and looked at Mikuo along with kaito. Mikuo was looking into his empty cup with a sad expression on his face.

"What do you mean she doesn't remember you?" Kaito was the first of the pair to ask.

"When she first seen me she didn't do or say much. she just kept sneaking looks at me so I thought she was pretending not to know me so I decided to play along but then I started to notice that she wasn't pretending. she really forgot about me."

"Do you might know why she doesn't remember." Dell asked Len.

"Not a clue...wait...I remember her telling me something about you about 3 years ago but after that she stopped. at first I just thought since you two never spoke anymore that she just ran out of things to say and since she was attending a different school then me that she just got to caught up with her other friends and her boyfriend." Len said.

He began trying hard to think about what events that could have happened to cause her to forget Mikuo. It was unusual for Rin to forget anyone especially Mikuo. Thats all she ever talked about was Mikuo.

"Did she get into an accident or something?" Dell asked trying to help figure it out.

"Not that I know of. I know after mom and dad divorice she moved in with mom but her or mom never said anything." Len told them.

The four of them sat in silence thinking. Kaito was the first to break the silence.

"Did you possibly do something to hurt her before she moved away, Mikuo?"

All eyes turned to Mikuo as he looked at Kaito. "No. The last time I saw her I confessed to her. I dont think i could have possible done anything to make her so upset with to make her willingly forget me and the promise we made that day."

"Promise?" Kaito and Dell asked tilting their heads to the side. Len was the only one who knew of the promise between Rin and Mikuo.

"We promised each other that one day we will marry and have a family together." Mikuo said chugging the last of his whiskey.

"Awwwww, thats soooo cute i never thought the school's number 1 playboy had such a sweet and caring side." Dell teased.

"Shut up!" The teal headed boy yelled his cheeks taking on a tint of red.

"Awwww and now he's blushing isn't that so cute" Len added.

The three of them began to laugh as Mikuo hid his face in embarassment that he let his friends see his weak side.

"Perhaps she just didnt reconize you. After all it has been 3 years since you've last seen each other, and face it you both have change a lot." A new voice commented making the other heads turn to face the person who had just entered.

"That could be a possibility." Kaito said.

"True. Anyways, what brings you here? It's rare to see you around here, Taito." Len spoke.

"Indeed it is. I just wanted to inform Len that Rin went home early and to meet up with her homeroom teacher to get the work she needs to make up so she doesn't fall behind." Taito said absentmindily.

"Why what happened to her?" Both Mikuo and Len asked.

Taito looked at their concerned faces and sighed. 'They're not gonna like this news' he said to himself before explaining what happened. "To say it simply, two girls purposely tripped Rin and she fell on her wrist. Thankfully it didn't break but it is sprained pretty badly. When I took a look at it the joint was out of place so Kiku popped it back into place and I put a wrist brace on her to help relieve her aching muslces and joint."

Len and Mikuo's face took on a look of pure anger and the clenched their fist.

'Who ever did that to my sister I will make them feel ten times as much pain as they inflicted on her.' Len thought gritting his teeth. 'No one hurts my sister and gets away with it alive.'

"Was it those annoying bitches Neru and Gumi? Cause if so I will make sure they never do it again." Mikuo said furiously.

Kaito, Dell, and Taito watched as both the blonde and teal haired boys formed torturous ways of getting revenge on the girls that hurt someone precious to them.

"They have both been suspended from school for a total of 9 days are sentenced to 2 weeks of saturday detention." Taito told them hoping to calm them down at least just a little.

"That doesn't make up for them bullying and injuring her." Mikuo said.

Kaito managed to calm Len down enough to where he wasn't yearning for the girl's blood to be spilled. Mikuo on the other hand would take some difficulty to calm seeing as his feelings for the small girl were more then just some kind of toy. Everyone could clearly see the love he had for her written in bold capital letters all over his face.

"If you're that worried for the poor girl, why don't you go pay her a visit after school." Dell asked Mikuo, well more like told him.

"That's a good idea, thanks Dell." Mikuo gave him a slight smile before looking in Len's direction. "Do you think it'll be alright if I go home with you to check up on Rin?"

"Sure it's fine by me. Plus maybe you can try to find out why she doesn't remember you."

Mikuo just nodded at Len standing up to leave the room. "I'll meet you at the front gate. I'm gonna go have a talk with the principal and get my things from the classroom. See you guys later." and with that Mikuo walked out the door and made a B line right to the principals office.

"Ah, It's good to see you again, son." Principal Hatsune gave a false smile to his son who seemed to be in a grouchy mood.

"Save it, Father. I'm hear to find out everything that happened to Rin today." Mikuo said none to gently.

"Oh dear, and here I was hoping to have a friendly convo with you." Principal Hatsune let of a fake sigh shaking his head lightly.

"Father" Mikuo said sternly.

"Of course. Well from what I've heard from a few students and witnesses the two girls in her class started teasing and bullying her out of jealousy and the teasing lead to tripping her in front of the class as a joke. The girls have already been punished and are to be writing a 5 page essay saying that they are sorry and why bullying is wrong." He replied pouring himself a class of whiskey.

"I see..." Mikuo looked at the desk in thought.

Hatsune could see the worry in his son's face and smirked. "Don't tell me you actually like 'that' girl." He scoffed.

"And if I do?" Mikuo challenged.

"Oh nothing, I just thought you would have better taste in women. After all, she is quite, how do you put it? plain. I guess I misjudged you after all." Hatsune said smirking.

"Your right. I do have better taste in women then just some flat chested virgin. And to answer your question, I have no feelings of that kind for the girl. She is merely just a toy to pass the time. I just don't want my toys being broken by someone other then me." Mikuo lied through his teeth.

"Good. Now if that is all, will you please excuse me. I have some matters I need to attend to." Hatsune told Mikuo gesturing for him to leave.

"Yes, Father." Mikuo bowed and headed for the door.

Just as he was about to close the door to his father's office he heard his father tell him to inform mother that he will be coming home late for dinner. He shut the door with a soft bang as he directed himself in the direction of his class getting his things and make up work before heading out the school to meet up with Len and most likely Kaito.

*With Principal Hatsune*

_Ring Ring Ring Ri-_

"Hello? Ah, yes, just the person I wanted to talk to." He spoke, a full out devious smile plastered on his face. "We have a slight problem involving my dear son."

* * *

**Yay cliffy XD Yes** **Yes I know many of you are gonna be mad that I left you with a cliff hanger. I will also like to apologize if this wasn't really a good chapter but I needed to write it in order for the story to progress so please just bare with me plus I also had writers block while making this chapter so I did mai best so please don't hate me ^^;**

**Alyxx: RAWR!**

**Alyss: ...PANDAS! XD**

**Alyxx: Nom Nom Nom**

**Alyss: Iz Lovez Youz c:**

**Alyxx: Kay.**

**Alyss: -_- really Alyxx really?**

**Alyxx: Really what?**

**Alyss: Just Kay? **

**Alyxx: Fine. I want to hear your sweet voice screaming my name while I-**

**Alyss: NEVERMIND FORGET I SAID ANYTHING!**

**Alyxx: Lawlz :3 I was just gonna say I want to hear your sweet voice screaming my name while I tickle you :P**

**Alyss: uh-huh sure you did. Srry Mina-san, just ignore mine and mai Onii-sama's randomness ^^**


End file.
